jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline (Trespasser: Jurassic Park)
I would like to see a remake of ''Jurassic Park: Trespasser'' that could fit into the film canon. In order to do that, the timeline of the game must be altered. Here I give the timeline I wish they would use. Timeline Distant past Inhabitants of Isla Sorna build structures in the northwest of the island, temples and pyramids that mark lunar years and the movement of the stars. 1860s *Coffee plantations are built on the east side of the island. 1928 *'March 14' - John Parker Hammond is born. early 1940s * John Hammond watches , , and his love to dinosaurs is born. *John Hammond starts to read the dinosaur adventure novels by . 1943 *John Hammond leaves home and goes to London. 1966 *John Hammond watches . 1970 *John Hammond watches *John Hammond gets the idea for how dinosaurs can be genetically reconstructed. *John Hammond starts to fund genetic and embryonal research. 1972 * Synthesis of the first complete gene, a yeast tRNA, by Har Gobind Khorana. 1982 *The is developed. * Geneticists and Henry Wu ask the for funds to build an automated . The proposal is rejected. * John Hammonds agrees to fund Hood and Wu's research. * The development of the DNA sequencer starts at and Hamachi. *John wants to clone dinosaurs. *John Hammond takes his idea to Dr. Norman Atherton and Laura sorkin. They agree to help him. *The Hammond Foundation is set up. *Hammond surveys islands in the Caribbean and south Pacific from plane. Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar are ultimately picked. 1983 *Hammond first arrives at Site B by helicopter. A satellite link is installed. *A road is blasted into Mt. Watson, winding clockwise along the eastern front to the uplink and Comm. Center. *'May' - Because of the rain, the InGen Safari Vehicle is introduced. 1985 *The Hamachi-Hood, a premature version of the automatic gene sequencer is finished. *John Hammond goes to the Law of Offices of Cowan, Swain, & Ross to tell his plan and asks for funds. *Hammond then goes to two Japanese investors, Hamaguri and Densaka. In the end, only the Japanese had the patience for his eight year plan. *International Genetic Technologies is founded. *Laura sorkin, Norman Atherton and Dennis Nedry are employed. *Laura Sorkin collects Jurassic and Cretaceous amber. *DNA extraction starts *'3 AM' - First DNA sequence appears at the screen of Dennis' computer. 1986 *CalTech releases Hood's first semi-automated DNA sequencer. *DNA sequencing process speeds up. *Norman Atherton dies. *Henry Wu is appointed as the leader of the project. 1987 *InGen gets 13 patents. *'November' - First test fertilization of an artificial ovum. Performed by Hammond. *Construction of the Atherton Causeway begins. It's railway runs north. *'Winter' - Supports are built for the elevated transit system that would unify the island. 1988 *Gerry Harding is employed as the dinosaur veternarian. *Early in the year, the first animal to prove viable survived; a young Compsognathus, revision 3-0-8. It had behavioral quirks, and a chronic skin infection, but it lived. *Robert Muldoon is assigned official Game Warden of Jurassic Park. *Muldoon and Hammond hike throughout the western forest. *John Hammond cancelled the idea of an amphitheater. He starts to build a far greater Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. 1989 *Hammond and the scientific team on Site B begin to realise that the animals do not thrive in captivity; they grow vicious and stop eating, pacing their cages. It is then decided to release them into the wild. *'April 22' - First Velociraptor released. *'Summer' - Velociraptor travels north. *'after summer' - Juveniles of the following species are released: Gallimimus, Tyrannosaurus rex (they made seven of them), Dilophosaurus, Herrerasaurus, Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Triceratops. * Pteranodon is succesfully cloned. *Colleagues and professors begin speculating and gossiping about Hammond plan, but nothing officially confirmed.Anne heard the first rumours when she was a "freshman" in 1989. 1990 *'May' - On the south beach a hotel is built for future visiting scientists, businessmen, and politicians. *'Spring' - Hammond gives the US government testimony of his secret project. The US Coast Guard is assigned to patrol Site B.In the Jurassic Park trailer the "first discover" of Dino DNA was made in the spring of 1990. We could say this refers to the first time the news was revealed not anyone outside InGen. 1992 *The dinosaurs start to reach their full size. The ancient ecosystem begins to reassert itself. *The alpha female of the third raptor tribe is captured for observation. It seemed to know Hammond, his partner in a nameless, endless conflict. It is then re-released and tracked north were it preyed on herds in the southern forest. *Juveniles of the following species are released: Stegosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Corythosaurus and Edmontosaurus. 1993 * Spinosauridae fetus succesfully enters final stage. Classified as "Baryonyx/Suchomimus".This will become the Spinosaurus of JP3. *'June 11' - The events of the Jurassic Park film. *'October 3' - Court in Washington D.C. declares InGen's Chapter 11 bankruptcy. *The bankruptcy strikes Site B with more force than the hurricane; buildings are stripped, boarded up, and abandoned. Workers drop their tools and leave, crowding round the docks. The East Gate is sealed and Hammond's team evacuates via airlift. *Hurricane Clarissa hits Site B. 1995 *Hammond meets Harold Greenwood. 1997 * May - events of the film The Lost World: Jurassic Park. 1998 *'Friday, May 1 -' Anne Carter, a young woman crash-lands on the island, and needs to find a way out alive. *Events of Jurassic Park: Trespasser. References Category:Trespasser BM remake Category:FanFiction